Apology of Sorts
by InboundMage
Summary: This takes place after “If The Wheel Is Fixed”. O yeah, lets just say that Tyr does remember, ‘kay? ‘Kay.


Disclaimers: Ummmm, I don't own Andromeda. Can't you tell? I'm not rich, oh well, so DON'T sue. I own the idea I think anyway. You know this is very boring to type. Huh…I just figured that out. Okay now I'm more bored than before, sooooooo to not bore you, I get down to the story now. Might be just a short story or a series, but since right now since I have no real plot to follow this chaper/story thing, I doubt it, unless people want it. Okay now to really get to the story. Onward To-do!!!

{Oh WAIT!!!!! Author's Notes: This takes place after "If The Wheel Is Fixed". O yeah, lets just say that Tyr does remember, 'kay? 'Kay. End Notes}

'Apology of Sorts' 

"Well?" "Well what, Ship?"

            The android of the Andromeda Ascendant glared at the Nietzchean.  Tyr, last survivor of the Kodiak Pride, just stared back at her with a calm expression.  Rommie angrily swiped her crimson tipped hair out of her vision.  She stood up straight from her position at the door and stalked over to his desk.  She laid her palms flat against the surface of the desk and leaned forward.  Looking into his dark brown eyes, she threw the flexies he was reviewing out of his reach.  Tyr held back an amused smile, but raised his eyebrow before he firmly placed his elbows on the desk, steepled his fingers together, and leaned towards her, so that their foreheads were less then an inch apart. He bumped his forehead with hers lightly, deeply amused at the rage that was swiftly building up within her.  Abruptly, she stood and stepped back a few steps.  After making sure they were the only ones awake she tried once more with her approach.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Anasazi.  My apology." "There is no apology.  You are the avatar of this ship, and it is your duty to protect your crew.  You didn't.  You allowed Beka and myself, no matter if we were not ourselves, to take partial control.  So, if anyone should be apologizing it should be you, seeing as how, you didn't anticipate our intentions."

            Rommie shook with rage, not only directed at him, but also with herself.  Why?  It was true, that's why.  But it wasn't her fault!  She wasn't Human or Nietzchean, so she didn't understand how they acted or what they thought of certain issues of the Commonwealth.  _Stop making excuses for yourself._  To calm herself she looked over the facts of what he did to her, Dylan, and the rest of the crew, but it hardly calmed her down.  All the while, Tyr looked straight at her.  Unconsciously, he rubbed the area of where his bone spurs once were, on his left arm with his right hand, before Beka and he were sucked into that tunnel of hell, as he thought of it.  Leaning back into his chair, he rested his chin on his fist, while annoyingly tapping his fingers against one of the arms of the chair he occupied.  He continued the tapping when he saw Rommie's annoyed look, but stopped when she turned her attention to him fully.  She gave a small sigh (_Almost humanly,_ Tyr thought before he disregarded it to Harper updating her program.), relaxed her stance, than sat down in the chair directly in front of the desk.

"Tyr, I didn't anticipate your intentions because I trusted you.  I trusted both of you.  So it only makes sense why I didn't see your intentions.  It's because I trusted you and Beka and I thought you trusted me too.  I thought you were loyal to this crew."  She raised her hand to silence him when he opened his mouth to respond back to her.  "Please don't interrupt me, right now.  Later on you'll find out that I didn't ask for or accept any apology from Beka.  That's because what she did, didn't directly affect the ship part of me or the rest of the crew, only Trance and Trance already forgave her.  What you did affected Captain Hunt and I the most.  You immobilized me and tried to kill my captain using me.  I think that requires an apology.  I'm I wrong?" "To tell you the truth Ship, yes.  Yes, you are wrong.  Look I remember what I did and I'm not exactly doing a little dance because I had the most powerful ship under my control, no matter how short.  I told you and Dylan this already.  Beka and myself were not under our own control, but of that of another.  We each fought hard to gain control back, but we were over powered, as much as this pains me to say, it's true."

            A silence hung over the duo, before Rommie stood up from the chair and started to pace the length of the office room.  Tyr stood and sighed wearily and if Rommie wasn't an android she never would of heard it.  He walked around the desk and stopped her pacing by placing his hands on her shoulders.  He searched her eyes a bit, than dropped his hands to his sides.  She craned her neck to look up at him then lowered her head so that her eyes were looking at his slightly bare chest.  He ran his left hand over his face and through his waist length dreadlocks, before grasping her upper left arm with his right hand.  He led her to the door to his chamber and gave his password to the door so that it would open.  It slid open allowing them entry, and to present the lay out of the room.  His bathroom door was directly across them, with the closet to the side of the door.  His bed was in the center of the wall to the right, which was directly in front of the main door to his room.  There were two chairs on opposite sides of a small round glass table to which he led her to, and sat her down in one of the chairs.  She watched him as he unclasped his leg and shoulder holsters, with the gauss guns hooked to them, before he tossed them on his bed.  She averted her eyes when he walked to his private bar.

            "Here Ship."  He handed her a glass of a red liquid. "I know you are an avatar, but it will relax you more."  Silence hung over them like a thick blanket, with them sipping at their drinks across another, before Rommie opened her mouth to break it.  "Look Tyr, I understand that it wasn't you but I still want an apology."  "You know I won't give it to you, right?"  "Yes I know, but I'm still willing to try an get one.  Make it easy on both of us and just give it to me, forget your pride."  "Then forget yours and live with the fact that you won't get one from me."  "Dammit Tyr! Why not?"  "Why does this decision of mine affect you like this?  Are you more human than you let on?  Forgot your programming, Ship?"  "Shut up Anazasi.  Just let me have what I have claimed as mine."   "Yours?  What's yours? Because nothing of mine is YOURS." He stood up abruptly, grasping her upper arm in his strong grip, dragging her to the main doors.  He slammed her into the doorway, when the door slide opened, "I will not give you an apology for the facts that I gave you and until you earn it, Ship." Grasping her chin, with his strong hand, he smashed his lips against hers, in a bruising kiss.  She struggled at first, but couldn't throw him off, before responding back to him. "See, My Lady?  You don't own me, but I own this wonderful body of yours." He stated before pushing her away from him.  

            "Dammit," she swore, watching the door slide shut, "He drugged me."  She walked away angrily, with the fact that he put a drug in her drink to lose her strength, without her even realizing it.

The End

InboundMage


End file.
